Anni Brynn
'''Anni Brynn '''is a young Brienian merchant's daughter living in Reynir. Family and early life Anni is a Brienian woman who grew up in Reynir as the child of a family of buyers who are the middlemen between Reynir and corporations up north. Her parents are a man (Dubhgall Brynn) and a woman (Mòr Brynn) who moved to Reynir to overcome the stigmas of Brienia regarding open relationships. They have always had an open relationship, so she has 17 half-siblings. As she spent many of her formative years taking care of her parents numerous “bastards”, she does not really want to have children. She is a virgin. She has had several crushes but no serious exclusive relationships. She has never been to Brienia, and speaks poor Brienian. If not for her physical features, people would likely confuse her for a native. Her family are upstarts in the city, still struggling to make money despite the intense profitability of the drug trade, as Reynir heavily taxes non-citizen businesses. Their business magically alters the Pineapple’s genetic structure to give the user a relaxing high. It is cheap in Reynir and along the Glass Sea coast, but due to transportation costs it is very expensive in Brienian heartlands, and that is how the Brynn family makes their money. Status in 7204 A.C. (Beginning of the series) Is about to marry a local boy (Elis Malmsten) because her parents want money, prestige, and an heir whose children will be citizens. She’s wrapping up her education at this time, leaving her lifelong tutors, but plans to continue her individual education. Appearance Anni is white skinned, with naturally black hair. She is 5’0”. Mostly average physical features, not a knockout but not ugly. She bleaches her hair in an attempt to look more Hesowythian. Personality Anni is shy and uncertain of herself. She feels like an outsider in a city with so few people from her background, and struggles to connect with other people her age. She is afraid of marriage and the changes that will require in her life. She doesn’t want kids at this time. She is NOT the type to cheat on her husband. She doesn’t want her husband to sleep around either. She is engaged in business, and is interested in making her parent’s company even better. She takes her studies seriously, but is not very smart, which frustrates her. Her one outgoing activity is going to the theater, which she follows regularly and wants to be a patron for, as Hesowythians have far less theater than Brienians. She wants to go to the Brienian capital (Morvan) to see some of the great theaters there. Abilities She is a medium skilled magic user, which she learned to be better at the production side of her family’s drug business. Possessions Finely-made alchemy textbook that her favorite tutor gave her. Journal of entries and observations that she uses constantly to keep track of her thoughts and research. Grandmother’s brooch depicting a symbol of the god of wisdom in Brienian religion (she doesn’t keep it on her person in order to avoid being seen as an outsider). Relationships Sexual: * Elis Malmsten: Following their marriage, they will likely engage in a sexual relationship, which will be strained due to their differing beliefs about exclusivity. Platonic: * Arthur Rasmussen: Hesowythian tutor who trained Anni in magic, languages, history, and business. Family: * Aran Brynn: 17 (M), little half brother by one of her mother’s flings. They get along. He’s the outgoing one who works to get her out of her shell. Wants to get her involved in things other than business. A romantic, who thinks his sister deserves better. * Nesta Brynn: 16 (F) little half sister by one of her father’s flings. Fighting constantly with her little sister who she sees as taking away her father more often. * Parents: Anni struggles to get along with her parents, as they have often left her alone while growing up. Religion A convert to Hesorism, but has some syncretic beliefs from Brienian Polytheism like getting morality from theater and drama. Category:POV Characters